board8fandomcom-20200216-history
All Board 8 Wrestling
All Board 8 Wrestling is a wrestling fanfiction by Tom Bombadil, starring the users of Board 8 themselves, and inspired by similar works by FFDragon and ExThaNemesis. Although started in February 2009, AB8W is written as if it has been around since the beginning of Board 8. The backstory is still being fleshed out. The booking mostly reflects the personalities, relationships, and actions of Board 8 users, although suggestions and feedback are encouraged and can be taken into consideration. There is no signup process, and anybody is considered fair game to use unless they ask otherwise. Active participation is entirely optional, although Tom tries to reward participation with increased roles in the story. Beware of spoilers. This article may or may not be up to date. Current Champions and #1 Contenders *World: Sir Chris (#1 Contender: Icehawk) *IC: MyWorldIsSqaure (#1 Contender: ?) *Tag: Palmer and BIGPUN (#1 Contenders: ?) *Women's: gotspork (#1 Contender: Ryoko) *Mixed Tag: Luster Soldier and TezzaLovesBarryB (#1 Contenders: ?) *TV: Zazulak (Contenders: idyvino, SuperAngelo) Announced for next PPV DEATH AND TAXES 4/15 *World Title Cage: Chris © v. Icehawk *Falls Count Anywhere: FFD v. ExTha *IC Title: MWIS © v. Drak (who will have one hand behind his back) *Women's Title: Spork © v. Ryoko *Tag Titles: Palmer and Pun © v. Smurf and Vlado Current storylines World Title: Chris won the title in an Elimination Chamber- now he has to contend with Icehawk, the winner of March Madness! Settling Old Scores: ExTha has been targeting FFD of late, screwing him out of both the March Madness tourney and the Elimination Chamber. Things are coming to a head, and War wants a piece of the action as well. IC Title: MWIS and Drak appear to be engaging in a battle of wits over the belt. Currently, it seems MWIS has the upper hand, getting the "one hand behind the back" stip added to the D&T match. Don't Cross the Boss: Tom now seems to be taking FD's side, earning both men the wrath of Allen. Conversely, it seems that Allen has both MWIS and Smurf under his thumb, and they've earned a tag title shot for Smurf's services. Mixed Tag Titles: The unlikely team of Luster and Tez has managed to score the belts. What's next for them? Women's Title: What was possibly a misunderstanding has escalated into a situation affecting both the mixed tag and women's titles. Ryoko lost the mixed tag belts due in part to gotspork, and now she wants revenge. TV Title: Idyvino has revealed that Zazulak was behind his absences. Now that Zazulak has won the title, both idy and Angelo will be gunning for him. Hardcore Title: Bidoof has become the first ever champion. No doubt many people will be vying to take him down. PPV Results Ides of March '09 *World Title Elimination Chamber: Sir Chris d. FFD, Palmer, Soul, War, ExTha ©, last eliminating ExTha, to win the title *March Madness Finals: Icehawk d. Drakeryn *IC Title: MWIS d. FD ©, Tom to win the Title *Mixed Tag Titles: Luster and Tez d. Cyclokle © to win the Titles *TV Title: Zazulak (replacing idyvino ©) d. Angelo to win the Title *Bidoof d. 14 others (last Coffee Ninja) to win the vacant Hardcore Title St. Valentine's Massacre '09: (NB: This card was never actually posted and is subject to retcon, but it has been referenced.) *World Title: ExThaNemesis © d. Sir Chris to retain *St. Valentine's Massacre: LusterSoldier and TezzaLovesBarryB won, last eliminating GMUN and sporky *IC Title 2 out of 3 Falls: ForcefulDragon © d. Smurf 2-1 to retain *Tag Titles: Palmer and BIGPUN © d. Cyclo and GrandHealer to retain *TV Title: SuperAngelo d. idyvino © by forfeit, but did not win the title Weekend Warriors Results 4/11: *Hardcore: SSS v. Rusty went to no contest *Non-title: Spork d. Tezza *Bidoof and Zazulak d. idy and Angelo *MWIS, Smurf, and Vlado d. FD and Tom *Chris and FFD d. Icehawk and ExTha 4/4: *Video plays of War taking out FFD and ExTha after the 3/29 show *Vlado d. BIGPUN *Bidoof interrupts Angelo, challenges to a tag match next week *Tom d. FD *Drakeryn and gotspork d. Cyclokle *MWIS taunts Drak *UCA Elite (Icehawk and JaKyL) d. Chris and Red *FFD d. War (Guest ref: ExTha) 3/29: *Smurf asked Allen for any title shot *Non-title: Chris d. Tom *Idy explains his absence, is challenged by Angelo *Idy v. Angelo went to double countout *Ryoko challenges gotspork *Luster/Tez d. Raytan/Ami to retain the mixed tag titles *MWIS and Drak play mind games *Red d. JaKyL, making the Chris/Hawk stip for D&T a Cage match *FFD called out ExTha, and the two brawled 3/22: *Bidoof celebration promo *Bidoof d. Koala to retain the Hardcore title *Idy returns to interrupt a Zazulak promo *ExTha d. War by DQ through FFD's interference *FD invokes rematch clause *MWIS d. FD, Tom, Smurf to retain the IC title *Chris celebration/hype promo *Icehawk d. Palmer 3/15: Pre-empted by IoM 3/7: *Angelo d. Koala *Tom d. MWIS *Steiner bullied Allen into continuing March Madness *Luster d. GMUN *March Madness: Drak d. Steiner *March Madness: Icehawk d. FFD *Chris and Red d. Palmer and Pun, ExTha and War 2/28: *SEP announced 16-man hardcore torneo cibernetico for new Hardcore Title at Ides of March *Hardcore: snowcamp d. SEP *March Madness: Icehawk d. Wigs *Bidoof took out tranny before his match *March Madness: Drakeryn d. Bidoof (sub for tranny) *ExTha cut a promo on the Elimination Chamber, March Madness *March Madness: Steiner d. Ayvuir *March Madness: FFD d. neon *Palmer d. Chris, War 2/21: *SBAllen cut a promo on FD, announced Elimination Chamber for World title at Ides of March *IC Title: FD d. Tombolo to retain *Non-IC Title: MWIS w/SBAllen d. FD © by DQ through Tombolo's interference *FFD cut a promo hyping himself *Non-women's Title: Tez d. gotspork © *TV Title: SuperAngelo d. idyvino © by forfeit, did not win title *EC Preview: War and FFD d. Chris and Palmer Big Shows Every month, AB8W puts out a "PPV" event, with expanded writeups and more prominent cards. Like most of AB8W's backstory, this is still being written, and thus very heavily subject to retcon before it officially appears...and maybe even after. *Brave New World (Jan)- The second biggest show of the year, a la Summerslam. All matches are gimmick matches. *St. Valentine's Massacre (Feb 14)- Always has the eponymous match- a mixed-gender battle royal, with the last survivors of each gender teaming up for a mixed tag title shot next month. *Ides of March (Mar 15)- Said mixed gender title shot happens here, as well as the finals of the March Madness tournament. *Death and Taxes (Apr 15)- Just a PPV. *Fight for Glory (May)- Features a Royal Rumble. ? (June)- Just a PPV- usually used to build up to ToR. *Thunders of Revolution (July 4)- Our answer to Wrestlemania, complete with Royal Rumble winner ME, and MitB match. *? (August)- Just a fallout PPV. *Fall Classic (September)- ME'd by a War Games match. *Imperishable Night (October)- Maybe something Halloween-themed *Superbrawl Saturday (November)- Cyber Sunday knockoff. Also Luger v. Killings. *Red Christmas (December)- Lethal Lottery finals are included Category: User Projects